


overstimulation

by XlAOJVN



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Dirty Talk, Dom Mark Lee (NCT), Finger Sucking, Gay Sex, Grinding, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Mouth Kink, Multiple Orgasms, Name-Calling, Overstimulation, Sexting, Smut, Sub Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Top Mark Lee (NCT), for once i can actually think of tags wow, these tags LMFAO, this story drives me insane bc i’m a sucker for whiny and slutty hyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XlAOJVN/pseuds/XlAOJVN
Summary: in which mark fingers haechan to multiple orgasms........ this smut is my fav y’all better read it
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 17
Kudos: 479





	overstimulation

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: made a twitter!! @ XlAOJVNl (both the i’s are lowercase L’s- follow if u want some nct nsfw content !  
> hey! go. read. this. on. wattpad!!!!! if u want (⺣◡⺣)♡* my @ is the same as on here @ XlAOJVN with the i as a lowercase L. the layout is much prettier on wattpad! ok right this smut is my absolute favourite because first of all haechan. i am SUCH a sucker for haechan. like i could just leave it at that but whiny and needy and slutty hyuck omg im obsessed. and also fingering is so hot like i don’t wanna get into it here on the notes but hhh i think about fingering haechan all the time:(((  
> ANYWAYS enjoy!!!
> 
> \- paris ˖◛⁺⑅♡

my canada boy<3  
haechan baby

me  
that's me !! 

my canada boy<3  
jaehyun hyung is out

all night

come over

me  
are you suggesting something?

i'm having a gr8 time playing pubg w chenle rn

my canada boy<3  
wow really

i've been thinking about you all damn day, and we're both free and jaehyun is out. ALL NIGHT, pls baby

me  
"both free", i'm playing pubg rn

although...

you've been thinking about me?

my canada boy<3  
mhm

me  
could u expand on what u mean by that?

my canada boy<3  
baby i've been picturing you with your pretty little lips around my cock since this morning

me  
oh

my canada boy<3  
how warm and wet your mouth is

god

fuck haechan

please please come over i need you

me  
go on for a bit longer and i'll consider it 

my canada boy<3  
i imagine your eyes staring up at me, all innocent like whilst i fuck your tiny mouth n how you'd gag and whine like a little slut, tears streaming down ur face

babyyyy

you'd look so cute

so wrecked all by me<3

and then as a reward for making me feel so good

i'd give you what you love the most

me  
and that is?

my canada boy<3  
my fingers

i know how much you love my fingers in ur pink little hole hyuckie, u take me so well

me  
fuck

markie?

my canada boy<3  
yes baby?

me  
i'll come over if you promise me one thing

my canada boy<3  
what?

me  
that you'll fuck me so fucking hard with ur fingers so that i cum again and again until i'm so sensitive that i'm screaming and crying 4 u to stop<3

my canada boy<3  
jesus christ

i 110% promise, fuck

i need to see you in that state

come over rn, don't even knock just come in, i'll leave the door unlocked just pls hurry

me  
omw<3

♡  
(ten minutes later)

never in his life had donghyuck driven so fast. he was so unbelievably desperate for mark that he thought he was going to burst. he was currently rushing out of his car, scrambling to pick up his keys and phone which were on the passenger seat, and soon after ran into the apartment complex like his life depended on it.

he ran up the stairwell, making it to the 5th floor in a matter of seconds, and found himself in front of mark and jaehyun's shared apartment door. he took a shaky breath and composed himself before turning the handle, and just like mark said he would, he did leave the door unlocked.

donghyuck rushed into the apartment, probably leaving the door wide open, but not really caring as his mind was only thinking about what was to come. he mazed his way through the lounge hastily, nearly tripping over the ottoman and the rug, and threw his phone and keys onto the table in the kitchen, whilst also slipping off his checkerboard vans.

he slowed his pace as he made his way closer to mark's bedroom door, and he noticed how it was left open ajar slightly. he tiptoed his way closer and heard a soft sound through the small gap, but was unable to make out the sound.

after a few silent seconds, a loud moan echoed through the apartment, startling donghyuck. as he came face to face with the door, he peeked through the gap to see mark, shirtless, sweat beads dripping from his forehead, and a hand down his sweatpants, staring intently at his phone which he was holding with his free hand.

donghyuck's breath got lost in the back of his throat as he watched his boyfriend pleasure himself slowly, low grunts and moans tumbling out of his mouth, which was hung open shamelessly. donghyuck could then hear the faint sound of music coming from his room too, probably explaining how mark didn't hear the racket he had made making his way through the rooms.

"why'd you start without me markie?" donghyuck questioned, his voice soft like always, whilst waltzing through the door, making mark jump.

"you really couldn't wait 10 minutes for me? and what are you watching?" he questioned with a snort.

mark groaned and stopped moving his hand, but didn't take it out from underneath his sweatpants, and twisted his phone around to show donghyuck what he was looking at on his phone- which was a picture of hyuck, of course, on his knees in tiny denim shorts.

"i'm sorry baby, i couldn't wait- i was aching like crazy." mark apologised, biting his lip as he carried on jerking himself off, remaining eye contact with the younger.

"wouldn't you want the real thing?" donghyuck questioned with a smirk on his face. he glazed his index finger on his lips before lightly sucking on it, a small amount of his saliva dripping from his bottom lip in the process.

"your mouth is so fucking pretty, i can't stress that enough~" mark whined, bucking his hips up into his hand, quickening his pace and his head falling back against the headboard of the bed, taking his gaze away from donghyuck as the sight was simply too hot.

the younger raised his eyebrow and smirked, sliding the single finger out of his mouth to speak.

"do you think you can cum just from me standing here sucking on my finger?" he asked as if it were a challenge.

"d-definitely." mark croaked out, lifting his head to look back at his boyfriend, who put the finger back in his mouth already, clearly eager to please. "b-but i thought you could blow me?" mark questioned, breath shaky.

"i will. but i want you to cum like this first." donghyuck replied somewhat casually, confidence laced in his tone, which sent mark's head into overdrive, a loud moan erupting from him yet again with the realisation that he'll have multiple orgasms. he's in for a ride.

donghyuck giggled, even though on the inside he was trembling and his brain was all fuzzy, the view of mark being too much for him, but he didn't let it show one bit. instead, he added a second finger into his mouth and smirked at mark, the sight proving to have done the trick.

mark whimpered, his face scrunching up and his body tensing. "f-fuck haech-chan, i'm close~" he stuttered, closing his eyes, taking in the pleasure, and donghyuck simply hummed around his fingers in response, sucking softly, still trying to keep up his calm act.

unexpectedly, donghyuck let his fingers slide far into his mouth, down his throat, causing him to gag, his saliva dripping from his mouth and down his fingers to his wrists, and that's all it took for mark to reach his high. his body tensed as ropes of cum spilled from his cock onto his stomach and the bed sheets, the older letting out a borderline scream as he did so. donghyuck was taken aback from how suddenly mark cummed. 

"you really love my mouth, huh?" donghyuck asked, eyes wide, gazing at the liquid that had squirted everywhere, proud that he was the reason why mark had came so hard.

"i really do baby... fuck." mark groaned, leaning over to his bedside table and grabbing a towel before cleaning himself and the bed sheets— he didn't even realise donghyuck stripping himself as he tried to dry the sheets.

donghyuck was eager to make mark and himself feel good, as they hadn't had much time recently for anything sexual with their work schedule, so he had been looking forward to something like this.

he shuffled off his clothes in record time, leaving him stood in the middle of mark's bedroom, naked, the small amount of light coming from the dim lamp shining onto his beautifully smooth, tanned skin. he stood there patiently, waiting for mark to notice that he'd undressed whilst he was still working on drying the bed.

finally, mark threw the towel over into the washing basket and brought his eyes back to the younger, but was stunned to find him stood there, a small smile on his face, his fingers messing with strands of his hair, completely naked. mark thought it was cute that he waited patiently for him, but most of his thoughts were about just how stupidly beautiful the boy was. he had seen him naked billions of times- but he never got bored of him. he was beyond gorgeous from head to toe.

mark took in every bit of him from afar as he could- his slightly toned chest and his perky golden nipples, to his semi-hard cock and thick thighs. but the thing that stunned mark the most was his face. chocolate button like eyes that stared back at him with equally as much love, his plump, glossy red lips that shon in the small amount of light, and his gorgeous hair that shaped his face oh so perfectly. it annoyed mark that he was so effortlessly ethereal.

"come here." mark spoke softly, motioning with his index finger for the younger to come closer, which he did. he ambled his way over, not breaking eye contact with mark for even a second. when he made his way next to the side of the bed, he crawled onto the sheets next to him, and the older watched, wondering how someone could look angelic, cute like a kitten and hot all at the same time.

"you're so gorgeous hyuck... seriously there's nothing out there that even comes close to how beautiful you are." mark whispered, his large hands wandering over the tanned boy's bare chest, roaming over every small curve and dip.

"thank you." he replied, his voice small, embarrassed at the compliment which he never gets tired of hearing.

"you're my little sunshine." mark grinned, booping donghyuck's nose. his nose scrunched adorably as mark's tickling touch lingered, and mark could've sworn his heart stopped beating at how cute he was without even trying. donghyuck groaned and slapped mark's hand away playfully, a blush forming on his cheeks.

he diverted the situation and leant over and attached his lips onto mark's. he moved slowly, savouring how sweet he tasted, letting his right hand glide over mark's toned chest like he had done to him before, and his left hand tangled in mark's hair, pulling slightly, mark's body shuddering at the slight pain, but he liked it, and he moaned into the kiss softly.

the hair pulling must've triggered something in mark, as he pulled donghyuck up to straddle his legs and he deepened the kiss, applying more pressure to the younger's already swollen lips, adding tongue not that much later. donghyuck whined when mark began sucking on his tongue, abandoning his lips completely.

he whimpered helplessly and let his eyes flutter shut as mark continued, sucking harder and faster as the seconds ticked by, feeling slightly pathetic that something like this- so small- could make him feel so good. (mark's impact ugh)

he opened his mouth out wider to allow for the older to suck on more of him, and mark did just so with a chuckle, his nose breathing hot on donghyuck's skin, making his whole body shiver. he opened his eyes curiously wondering what mark found so funny, and he wished he didn't. mark smirking as he bobbed his head, his cheeks hallowed dramatically around him, eyes dark, burning into his, was a sight donghyuck could really get used to.

mark pulled away with a pop, and swallowed with a grin, donghyuck's taste sweet as it lingered in the back of his throat and on his lips. mark wrapped his hand around the back of donghyuck's neck, and pulled him down softly to his level-

"that's how i want you to suck on my cock... taking in as much as you can, staring up at me- want you looking at me as you take me so fucking good haechannie." mark growled into donghyuck's ear, nibbling lightly at his earlobe, his hot breath causing goosebumps to rise all over the tanned boy's skin.

donghyuck rocked his lower body downwards onto mark's crotch, straddling onto him tighter, whining loudly and shamelessly, his eyes fluttering shut as he took in mark's words.

"mhm." was all donghyuck could let out, all of his energy and attention focused on grinding down onto mark's still clothed lower half, but a large bulge evident, even more so as it grew under donghyuck's ass.

"yeah, you gonna let me coat your pretty face with my cum hyuckie? hm?" mark muttered, jaw clenching as he tightened his grip on donghyuck's waist, grinding upwards onto his asscheeks somewhat desperately and roughly.

"w-wanna— hnng!— look p-pretty for you." donghyuck cried out, mark's words proving to be too much for him as his body shook in anticipation. mark was turned on by his boyfriend's naturally high-pitched, subby, if you will, sounding voice. the idea of corrupting something that looked and sounded so innocent made mark's stomach flip with excitement, and donghyuck was just that.

he gripped harshly onto donghyuck's chin with his thumb and index finger, forcing him to look at him- he didn't want to wait any longer. 

"suck, now. and don't tease me, or you won't get my fingers. got it baby boy?" mark spoke sternly, and donghyuck nodded rapidly, eyes wide and somewhat fearful that he won't get rewarded. mark, satisfied with that response, released him from his grip, leaning back and letting the other make the next move.

donghyuck lifted himself off from mark and elegantly fell to his knees, thankful that his flooring was soft and fluffy.

he gave mark his best puppy-dog eyes and watched him shuffle to sit at the side of the bed. donghyuck giggled, spreading his legs to allow for the older to have a good view of his standing, throbbing dick, leaking with pre-cum that oozed down his shaft, threatening to drop onto the carpet. 

mark groaned and hastily pulled down his sweatpants, and his cock sprang out, red and hard, aching equally as much as the other boy's member.  
he spread his legs apart, allowing for the younger to move closer, which he did eagerly.

he gave the tip a little peck, mark's hips thrusting forwards at the minimal contact. donghyuck grasped at his bare thighs, silently pleading for him to go easy on him, at least for a little while. mark understood and tried his hardest to keep his body still.

donghyuck mouthed at the head, moaning at the salty pre-cum that dripped onto his tongue. he hollowed his cheeks and began bobbing up and down, movements not too slow, knowing mark was impatient. mark hissed at the warmth of his mouth, and the way his tongue swirled around his length- and his pink, wet lips only added to the feeling mark felt in the pit of his stomach.

"fuckkkk." mark growled as he watched the younger begin to deep throat him, watery eyes lazily gazing up at him.

donghyuck kept doing that, going down further and further on mark's cock that would twitch in his mouth every so often. it was pushing past his limits- as mark's cock down his throat didn't allow for much oxygen, making his head and eyesight go all blurry.

donghyuck could see that mark was keeping from making any movements, but the idea of him fucking his mouth was an idea he was really keen on. he reached over to mark's left hand and latched onto it, and moved it to his head, making his fingers tangle in his light brown curly locks. he let his hands fall to his sides and he stopped his mouth movements, staring up at mark, waiting for him to get the message.

mark didn't waste another second. donghyuck winced as he pulled on his hair with his whole fist, and began fucking violently into his mouth. donghyuck moaned and cried out, not expecting him to be so rough, but it turned him on even more.

tears spilled from his eyes and dirty sounds erupted from his mouth as mark's huge cock slammed into his throat, saliva dripping down his chin. he gagged helplessly, the pain that he felt from his throat and scalp feeling way too good.

"hyuckie." mark growled, "i-i'm gonna cum s-soon." he spoke through thrusts. "you gonna- let me cum- all over your face? like the good little boy you are?" mark spoke out, his voice breaking slightly at the end.

he whined, like a little puppy, and nodded his head slowly, tears still flowing down his cheeks uncontrollably.

"shit, fuck." mark hissed. he groaned, and quickly retracted his hardness from out of donghyuck's mouth, strings of saliva connecting the two until the younger gasped, letting air enter his body finally.  
mark rapidly jacked at his drenched cock, his body trembling as his orgasm swept through him. 

donghyuck waited eagerly, his mouth open wide, and soon enough a hot load of cum splattered all over his face, some making its way into his mouth. he mewled as the hot, thick liquid mixed with his sweat trickled down his face slowly.

"fucking hell you just gave me the best blowjob i've literally ever had in my life." mark breathed out, observing donghyuck's cum-covered face whilst still trying to catch his breath.

donghyuck smiled widely, happy that he had achieved his goal of making mark feel good, but now he was beyond excited to experience his own orgasm in a short while. although, his smile faltered and he whimpered as he suddenly became more aware of his own body, and how a certain area in particular ached.

"markie- mark- fuck- please- i need you, i'm so hard it hurts." donghyuck cried out, body vibrating as his cock twitched. pre-cum leaked from it in every direction, escaping his slit right in that moment. 

"tell me how much you want it baby." mark muttered, picking up donghyuck effortlessly, and lying him down on the bed. donghyuck unconsciously spread his legs and fidgeted before regaining his voice.

"i want your fingers so much- please- please." he cried. "mark i want you to break me. fuck me 'till i can't take it any longer." he rambled on, fidgeting everywhere on the bed, tempted to touch himself, but knew waiting for mark would end in a far better orgasm.

i want you to break me. mark bit his lip, and immediately pulled donghyuck forward harshly by his legs, startling him which made his fidgety movements stop. mark spat onto his middle and index finger, and circled the rim of donghyuck's tight hole teasingly for a few seconds before shoving them in roughly.

"mark!" donghyuck screamed, his fists pulling at the sheets and his hole clenching around mark's fingers. the pain was so bad but so good. he couldn't help but whimper helplessly at the sting. a part of him regretted what he had pleaded for earlier, now knowing that mark really would break him.

"yeah, that's right, scream my name you fucking slut." mark snarled. "want everyone to hear you. hear you take it like a good little fucking whore." he went on as he rammed his fingers back and forth inside donghyuck's ass.

donghyuck could pretend he hated it, but he loved it. all of it. the pain and burn as mark's long fingers stretched him out- how he humiliated him- how he was wrecking his insides, how he was the reason why his skin was covered in layers of sweat and why his face was a bright, burning red.

soon enough he found his prostate when mark jammed his fingers in forcefully at a different angle, causing donghyuck to shriek out in pleasure- his back arching, his eyes rolling back into his skull and his thighs shaking. you could barely hear the sound of skin clapping over donghyuck's screams as he repeated mark's name over and over like a mantra.

"fuck! mark, mark, mark—" he repeated over and over, which gave mark the motivation to keep going still even though his arm was exhausted.

it had barely even began and donghyuck was a mess. his body shaking and threatening to just give in and black out. it hadn't even been a minute and the younger was already close.

"holy fucking shit. i'm gonna cum, m-mark i'm gonna cum." donghyuck cried out, and a few harsh thrusts later, cum spurted out of him and it landed every which way as his body shook violently, the orgasm sweeping through his body viciously.

mark practically ignored the fact that donghyuck had just orgasmed and continued shoving into him with no mercy. donghyuck's eyes filled with tears as his extremely sensitive prostate continued to get abused. 

he attempted at shoving mark's hand away but he didn't budge, and he attempted at closing his legs, but all that resulted in was a harsh slap at his thigh, and his body jolted at the hit- the skin turning a bright red a few seconds later.

"mark! i— fuck!" donghyuck screamed at the top of his lungs as he cummed again, his load hardly evident but the feeling equally as intense, if not more.

yet again, mark dismissed donghyuck's cries and screams, and didn't stop. he became sick of donghyuck's hands trying to bat him away, so he turned him over onto his stomach roughly, and pulled his ass up into the air, leaving the upper half of his body smushed against the sheets. mark grasped at donghyuck's wrists and forced them behind his back, keeping them there with his free hand.

donghyuck couldn't even think straight. he wailed uncontrollably and helplessly, sounds muffled and his tears sinking into the pillows. mark was an animal and the younger loved it. as much as the feeling of being overstimulated felt unbearable, he didn't want it to stop.

once more, donghyuck's body trembled as another orgasm swept over his body. this time, there were no screams. his sounds turned into somewhat quiet sobs, and his voice failed him as he attempted to speak, but no words came out. it took him a few times before the words left his mouth.

"keep going." he murmered, quiet sobs following straight after as mark still fucked into him with his fingers.

"whore." mark spat, adding a third finger into his hole, curling and scissoring almost immediately. donghyuck's body quivered pathetically at the feeling. it was a pleasure he would never be able to put into words, a reward he would do anything for. donghyuck's sobs became raspy, his throat dry and sore from the screaming, which only encouraged mark to keep going.

"spank me. spank me over and over please-" donghyuck pleaded and mark abided instantly. with his free hand he flung it over donghyuck's ass cheek, and did it again- and again. the sting was immense- donghyuck's round, tan ass now an extremely dark red shade, likely to form bruises soon enough.

donghyuck's murmurs didn't change in pitch at all from the spanks, unable to really tell if they had made a difference, but on the inside, sparks ran through his body like fireworks. he didn't think it was possible to feel this good.

without anything said, the younger orgasmed once again, his body trembling and his knees giving out as he breathed out shakily into the cushions. he lay there vibrating and in so much pleasure, still taking in the long fingers that sabotaged his pink hole.

"one more." mark groaned out. donghyuck sighed, not knowing how to feel. he knows he can't take any more, but the feeling was like no other, and he didn't want it to stop. although, his body was unbelievably exhausted.

donghyuck, with the last remaining energy he had, brought his ass back up in the air, spreading his legs and bending his back to allow for mark to see his loose, baby pink hole in full glory as his three fingers jammed into him, seeing his velvety walls as they clenched around him.

mark growled when the younger looked back at him. eyebrows knitted together, teeth seeping into his bottom lip, hair disheveled, his bangs stuck to his sweat-covered forehead, cum and tear stains dried on his honey skin. he really did break him.

"i-i'm— gonna c-cum again markie." donghyuck wailed, voice raspy as his body threatened to fall into the sheets yet again, completely wiped of energy.

mark noticing this, pulled donghyuck backwards by the front of his neck, choking him slightly and placed the back of his head on his chest. he removed his fingers only for a second to put them back in from the front, so the two of them could watch as the older fingered him mercilessly. 

mark watched intently, his head resting in the crook of donghyuck's shoulder as his fingers slid into him deeply yet again, up to his knuckles, and continued pounding into the younger. the two could hear each other's heavy breathing, their faces only being centimetres away from each other, which only turned them on further, feeling a sense of closeness.

mark turned his head slightly to speak into donghyuck's ear-

"you gonna cum for me? gonna cum for markie?" he growled. donghyuck turned his head to gaze at mark, and he could feel his hot breath on his lips. he couldn't speak, but he nodded rapidly, and he spread his legs even further apart.

mark tightened the grip on the younger's neck, and forced him to look at him. "look at me." he seethed, eyes slender and burning as he stared into the younger's teary, brown orbs.

mark removed the hand from around his bruised neck, but donghyuck still looked at him like he had said. mark's hand wrapped around donghyuck's cock and he only had to pump a few times before his body vibrated and he orgasmed, for the last time, his hands clutching at mark's thighs.

mark watched as donghyuck's eyes flickered, trying his absolute hardest to remain eye contact, and he cummed over mark's hand, the load lacking from how much he had cummed beforehand, but it felt unreal.

he slumped against mark's chest and his eyes fluttered shut as he recovered from the feeling that was beginning to die down in his body. mark chuckled lightly and wrapped his arms around the younger's torso and hugged him. he smushed his face into the tanned boy's shoulder, and smiled.

"you okay hyuckie?" mark muttered against him, breath tickling the younger's skin, caressing his inner thighs.

"i sting and ache literally everywhere. i don't think i'll be able to walk for days." donghyuck groaned, laying his hands on top of mark's to clutch at them. "but that felt so. fucking. good." he added on with a whine, already missing the feeling. "thank you." he whispered, turning his body to bury himself in mark's bare chest, wincing at the sting he felt from moving.

"shower?" mark questioned, pecking at his skin lovingly and glazing his hands over his back. donghyuck shook his head, smiling. he snorted-

"bold of you to assume i can stand in the shower. i think you really did break me."

**Author's Note:**

> yalllll im so horny for haechan it ain’t even funny like i wanna ruin him so baddd╥﹏╥ i love everything from his pretty lips to his thick thighs and tanned skin and his whiny voice ughhh !!!! ok i hope u enjoyed<3
> 
> \- paris ˖◛⁺⑅♡


End file.
